Inazuma Oni
by echinesia
Summary: Endou, Goenji, Kidou dan Kazemaru mengunjungi sebuah rumah besar yang berada di daerah yang rada terpencil. Rumor berkata bahwa rumah tersebut berhantu. Apakah mereka akan selamat? Based on RPG game HetaOni. RnR?


_A deserted house in the mountain_

_About three hours on foot_

_From the world summit place_

_No one knows how long it has been there_

_Or used to live in it_

_Rumors say that it was…_

_haunted._

.

.

Terlihat rumah besar nan megah yang rada angker. Di sekeliling rumah tersebut juga terdapat pepohonan yang mungkin sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Dan di bagian kiri terdapat danau dan jembatan diatasnya.

Mereka berjalan memasuki halaman rumah angker tersebut. Setelah sampai di pintu depan, mereka pun berhenti sejenak. Sepertinya mereka tengah mengagumi rumah besar itu.

"Waw, tak kukira sebenar ini." Ujar pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang dihias dengan headband berwarna oranye yang menjadi ciri khasnya, Endou. Dia terus melihat rumah angker tersebut dengan raut semangat.

"Tapi yang namanya rumah tak berpenghuni itu seram." Ujar si rambut bawang putih dengan nada datar dan sedikit horor. Endou yang mendengar seruan temannya langsung membantah. "Goenji! Jangan menakut nakuti yang lain." Oh ya, si rambut bawang putih ini namanya Goenji.

"Jangan memulai keributan! Kalian ingat tujuan kita kesini itu untuk apa?" seru Kidou menenangkan keadaan sebelum menjadi masalah. Keduanya pun terdiam. "Nah… begitu lebih baik."

"Jadi… kapan kita akan menyelidiki rumah ini?" ujar pemuda berambut panjang berwarna Turqoise, Kazemaru. Dan Endou pun berjalan mendekati pintu masuk.

"Ayo…"

.

.

.

.

~ Chapter 1 : The Mansion Where None Should Enter~

Rated : T

Genre : Horror & Adventure

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven by Level-5. Jalan cerita itu ngikut RPG HetaOni. Dan ide punya saia.

Read with heart… (

.

.

.

.

"Lumayan untuk dikatakan rumah megah." Ujar Kidou sembari melihat isi dalam rumah tersebut. Yang lain juga berada dalam keasyikan mereka sendiri di tengah melihat isi rumah ini. Jadi Kidou menganggap dirinya takkan di dengar oleh mereka.

"Banyak jalan…" ucap Endou sambil melihat kanan kirinya. "Dan itu ada tangga.." ujar Endou sambil menunjuk tangga yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Hei Endou. Jangan berpisah…" seru Goenji yang melihat Endou berjalan makin jauh, dengan nada khawatir. "Sebaiknya kita berjalan bersama. Kita tak tau apa yang terjadi nanti dirumah ini. Kau tau ini 'angker' kan?" tambah Goenji dan memberi penekanan pada kata angker.

"Kan ada ponsel… kalau tersesat kan ting… oh…" ucapan Endou pun terputus setelah melihat ponselnya. "Jaringannya tak ada…"

"Ini daerah diluar jangkauan. Tentu saja tak ada jaringan. Lagian ini terpencil" ujar Kazemaru. Endou pun mendadak lemas. "Tadi saat kita diluar ada jaringan kok" Endou berbicara sambil berjalan menuju pintu. "Jadi kalau kita tersesat…" Endou berusaha membuka pintu. " eh…"

Pintunya tak terbuka.

"KOK GAK TERBUKAAA?" mendadak Endou kalap sendiri. Ketiga temannya memandangnya dengan wajah sweatdrop. "Gak berkah… sepertinya harus rencana awal…" ujar Goenji.

"Ah… bagaimana kalau kalian tunggu disini? Aku mau melihat jalan di sana…" ujar Kidou sembari menunjuk jalan yang dimaksud.

"Tapi…." Seru Endou tiba tiba. "Goenji bilang tidak boleh berpisah… Bagaimana kalau ada orang terkutuk yang akan mengutuk dirimu dan tak kembali? Atau kau dimakan oleh Sodako? Atau… Atau…" ujar Endou terbata bata dengan nada khawatir.

"Hanya sebentar… hanya melihat dapur kok. Tak jauh kan?" ujar Kidou menenangkan sahabatnya. "Tapi…"

"Dia akan aman, percayalah." Ujar Goenji tiba tiba. "Dia bukan orang yang mudah lupa jalan kembali… Dia jenius." Ujar Goenji meyakinkan kaptennya ini. Dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari Kidou secara tidak sadar.

Endou tiba tiba tersenyum kecil. Matanya pun memancar sebuah keyakinan. "Ya sudah… janji hanya sebentar kan? Pergilah. Kami menunggumu." Ujar Endou yakin. Kidou pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu melangkah ke ruangan yang dituju. Endou dan Goenji pun memandang kepergian temannya yang semakin menjauh.

"Jangan mati, Kidou…"

.

**/ pembatas cerita nyuuu~ /**

.

Kidou melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju dapur. Ia melihat ada pintu, lalu berniat untuk memasukinya. Saat tahu bahwa pintunya terkunci, Kidou pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Akhirnya Kidou sampai di dapur. Ia pun memeriksa ruangan tersebut. Bagian selatan terdapat dua kursi kayu dan satu meja. Dan terdapat rak buku yang berdebu. Bagian utara terdapat rak buku dan rak makanan. Rak buku terdapat buku buku tentang resep makanan (Kidou baru nge-cek rak buku bagian utara), dan di rak makanan terdapat banyak sekali roti yang sudah berjamur. Kidou pun berpikir, bagaimana bisa roti yang saat itu kira kira masih hangat dan baru keluar dari oven itu tidak dimakan beratus ratus tahun lamanya. Dan Kidou tak memutuskan untuk menyentuh roti roti tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penjelajahannya.

Di samping rak makanan terdapat pintu. Dan sekali lagi, pintu itu terkunci. Kidou memutuskan untuk melihat lihat sekitarnya. Tak jauh dari rak buku terdapat wastafel dan karung yang bertumpuk, juga sesuatu yang menurut Kidou adalah sebuah instrument musik.

Di samping wastafel, terdapat pecahan kaca. Kidou pun mengamati pecahan kaca tersebut. "Ini sepertinya pecahan kaca dari piring. Mungkin aku bisa bawa benda ini untuk suatu petunjuk." Kidou pun mengambil pecahan kaca secara perlahan, dan Kidou menyimpannya di dalam sapu tangannya. Lalu di simpan ke dalam kantong jaket. Setelah ia pikir tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan di dapur, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang utama.

.

.

Di ruang utama…

Goenji duduk di tangga bersama Kazemaru, sedangkan Endou berada di ruangan di bawah tangga.

"Hei.." seru Endou setelah kembali ke tempat dua temannya duduk. "Kidou lama ya?"

Goenji pun melihat jam tangannya. "Baru 45 menit… Mungkin ada yang menarik disana hm?" ujar Goenji. Kazemaru pun turun mendekati Endou. "Kau mau menyusul Kidou?" ujar Kazemaru yang membuat Goenji dan Endou terbelalak. "Ruangannya kan cum…"

DHUAG DHUAG!

"Ka-Kazee~" mendadak Endou berlari ke belakang Kazemaru untuk bersembunyi. Sedangkan Kazemaru mendadak merinding dan melihat kanan kiri. Goenji lalu berdiri di sebelah Kazemaru untuk mengawasi sekitar juga.

"J-Jangan bercanda… Ini bukan rumah terkutuk kan?" ujar Endou yang masih berada di belakang Kazemaru. "Hei hei… kau percaya takhayul? Jangan bodoh." Ucap Goenji tajam. "Lagipula kalau tak percaya kenapa…"

"AKU TAKUT! Kau diam saja!" seru Endou.

DHUAG DHUAG!

Mendadak muncul makhluk raksasa yang kepalanya lebih besar daripada badannya. Sedangkan ketiganya melangkah mundur melalui tangga sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Kau tahu cara alternatif yang paling tepat untuk aman?" bisik Kazemaru pada kedua temannya. "Apa?" ujar Goenji dan Endou bersamaan. "Setelah anak tangga yang ke 5, ikuti kata kataku." Ujar Kazemaru. Makhluk raksasa itu makin dekat dengan mereka. Bisa dibilang posisinya lebih dekat dengan Goenji.

JDUK!

"Aduh!"

JDAAK!

"GOEN…"

"LARIIII!"

.

**/ pembatas cerita nyuuu~ /**

.

"Eeeh?" Kidou pun mendadak bingung. Ia pun celingak celinguk untuk mencari temannya. "Mereka pergi?" Celingak celinguk lagi. "ah… percuma janji janji kalau ditinggal begini." Dan Kidou pun berjalan ke ruang bagian timur.

Dalam perjalanan Kidou menemukan pintu dan mencoba membukanya. "Terkunci." Dan Kidou pun berjalan lagi mencari ketiga temannya.

Saat berjalan. Tiba tiba Kidou menemukan makhluk raksasa di depan pintu. Kidou pun diam. Dan makhluk raksasa itu masuk ke ruangan.

"Tadi itu apa? Besar banget…" guman Kidou dalam hati sambil berjalan ke pintu pertama. "Ah… atau itu halusinasi? Mungkin aku lelah…" dan Kidou memasuki ruangan pertama.

"Wah… toilet" Kidou pun berjalan melihat keadaan toilet tersebut. "Kaca berdebu… wastafel… lemari berdebu…" Kidou berjalan kearah lain. "Dan kloset yang masih berguna? Aneh…" ujarnya. Kidou pun memutuskan untuk keluar.

Kidou melihat pintu kedua yang dimasuki oleh makhluk yang menurutnya halusinasi tadi. Karena penasaran, Kidou pun mencoba membukanya.

"Tak terbuka?"

Dan Kidou pun meninggalkan pintu tersebut dan memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi.

.

**/ pembatas cerita nyuuu~ /**

.

Kidou pun sampai di lantai dua. Karena terdapat banyak pintu, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke pintu yang paling ujung timur.

"Sebuah kamar yang cukup untuk satu orang." Ujar Kidou setelah memasuki ruangan. "Rak buku, laci, dua kursi, kasur dan… eh?" Kidou mendekati kasur dan melihat benda yang tak asing dimatanya. "Jaket ini… Goenji?" Kidou melihat sekelilingnya. "Kalau tidak disini, setidaknya Goenji berada di lantai ini."

Kidou memakai jaket Goenji dan lari keluar kamar.

"Teman teman dalam bahaya…"

.

**/ pembatas cerita nyuuu~ /**

.

Kidou keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berlari. Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan yang terletak di ujung barat.

"Kosong juga?" Kidou memperhatikan isi ruangan yang baru saja dimasuki. Hampir sama dengan ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan tersebut terdapat satu set kasur, rak buku, dan laci. Dan tambahannya hanya sebuah meja disamping rak buku dan...

"Apa ini?"

Kidou mendekati dinding yang paling ujung yang terbuat dari kayu. Setelah memperhatikan, Kidou membuka kayu itu. Dan mendadak sesuatu bergerak di balik kayu tersebut. Kidou pun melangkah mundur setelah mengetahui ada makhluk yang tengah berjalan.

Setelah Kidou mundur jauh dari tempat, muncul seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi Kidou.

"G… Goenji?"

Kidou mendekati Goenji sedikit demi sedikit. Dan dimata Kidou, Goenji terlihat… mabuk?

"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC"

Mendukung! Suara absurd yang keluar dari mulut sang striker tersebut membuat Kidou yakin kalau Goenji sedang mabuk. Dan Kidou pun melihat luka lebam di dahinya seperti habis di tinju seseorang.

BRUK!

Mendadak Goenji ambruk dengan keren di tempat. Kidou pun berlari mendekati Goenji.

"Goenji! Kau tak apa? Hei…" Kidou memanggil Goenji sembari mengguncang guncang tubuhnya. Tetap saja, setelah sadar Goenji pun bersuara dengan bunyi "CLACLACLAC" anehnya itu.

Kidou pun melihat sekeliling, dan apa yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan di ruang ini. Kidou menyandarkan Goenji ke dinding, lalu pergi keluar. "Akan kucarikan air untukmu…"

.

Kidou berlari menuruni tangga. Kidou tahu dimana ia dapat menemukan air secara mudah. Ia pun berlari dan sampailah ia di depan pintu yang menuju kamar mandi. Dan sejenak Kidou melihat pintu yang berada di seberang. Setelah itu Kidou memasuki kamar mandi tersebut.

.

**/ pembatas cerita nyuuu~ /**

.

"Yokatta… Airnya mengalir…" ujar Kidou sambil menampung air tersebut dalam sebuah botol (yang entah kapan dan dimana ia temukan). Setelah ia rasa cukup, Kidou pun berlari lagi ke lantai atas.

.

"Goenji, minumlah…" Kidou memberikan botol tersebut pada Goenji, dan Goenji pun meminumnya sampai tak tersisa.

"K-Kidou? Itu kau?" ucap Goenji. Kidou pun mengangguk. "Err… Goenji. Jaketmu.." Kidou melepas jaket Goenji yang dipakainya tadi, dan ia berikan pada Goenji. "Terima kasih" ujar Goenji.

"Kemana yang lainnya? M-Maksudku Kazemaru dan En…"

"Kabur menyelamatkan diri…"

"Eh?"

Kidou pun tercengang. "Kabur? Jangan jangan kalian sampai lari tunggang langgang melihat sebuah.."

"Halusinasi? Sepertinya otakmu mesti dikupas dengan bersih." Goenji sedikit bermajas. "Makhluk mengerikan itu nyaris memakan kami jika kami tak lari." Ujar Goenji. Kata apalagi untuk meyakinkan si jenius satu ini soal makhluk yang benar benar berdiam di rumah ini. "Ukurannya besar… Sangat besar…"

"Sangat besar sampai dahimu membiru begitu?" ujar Kidou. "Harusnya kau menyadarinya dari dahiku ini…" tukas Goenji sambil menunjuk dahinya yang sudah mulai bengkak tersebut. "Atau kau mengira aku jatuh terguling di tangga?"

"Pada awalnya iya…" jawab Kidou. Goenji jengkel. Sepertinya Goenji berserah diri untuk urusan adu mulut dengan si nanas jenius ini. Ehem, coret nanasnya.

"Aku menemukan ini saat lari. Mungkin membantu" Goenji memberikan sebuah kunci pada Kidou. "Aku mengembalikan kekuatanku dulu. Kau pergilah cari mereka berdua."

"Kau tak apa? Bagaimana kalau…" ujar Kidou dengan nada khawatir.

"Kena! Akhirnya kau percaya tentang si monster itu bukan?" seru Goenji tiba tiba sambil menyeringai. Kidou pun jengkel pada awalnya, tapi ia tak memperdulikan hal ini. "Terserah…" ujar Kidou pasrah. "Aku pergi dulu.." Dan Kidou pun menghilang, yang di ikuti dengan tertutupnya pintu.

To Be Continued….

YOOOOSH~ NESIA KEMBALIIIII~~ \(Ò◊Ó)/ /tebar kertas kecil kecil warna warni, kembang tujuh rupa tujuh warna/

Ahem, oke. Ini karena lagi main game HetaOni (yang Hetalian pasti tahu tu game apa) dan mendadak saia bayang bayangin klo karakternya diubah dan… tadaaa~ fanfic ini pun jadi.

/Ini buat fanficnya sambil mainin HetaOni. Ngulang dari chapter 1/

Mungkin karena peri peri si Arthur (?) lagi memihak (halah!), jadi bagi yang gak tau HetaOni, itu game RPG dari fandom Hetalia Axis Power. TAPI yang buat bukan creator-nya, istilahnya fanmade lah.

Game ini sendiri terdiri dari chapter yang sangat banyak kayaknya, tapi yang saia download Cuma sampe chapter 11 doang~ (ini lagi nyari mana lanjutannya di gugel). Ah ya, kalau mau download game-nya, cari aja di Deviantart. Dan pastikan akunnya bernama "pianodream" (Yah kalau mau yang subtitle-nya bahasa inggris.)

Saaaa~ kayaknya saia terlalu banyak curcol.

(Iggy : IYA EMANG!)

Lho? Iggy ngapain kesini?

(Iggy : TAPI KATANYA NGINGATIN DIRIMU MAU MAMPIR KE SEKOLAH! Liat tuh jam berapa!)

/ liat jam / …..

HIYAAAAAAAA TELAT INIIIII~

Ya sudaaah~ saia pergi duluuu….

Oh review-nya jangan lupa yaaa~

.

People who are playing with fire~

Nesia-chan Oga Jiggy


End file.
